Finding your Sister (Finding youself)
by Akio-Huntress
Summary: Percy's world is changed when he finds out his dad lied about him having a sister. Meanwhile, Lyric struggles to figure out who she really is. with all of their differences will they be able to get along? Emily has a pathological fear of Communication, when she meets Son of Jupiter, Jason Grace will he be able to change her? (Percabeth, Jason/OC, Leo/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N So this is just a story I wanted to write. I really don't know how to clarify it. There's Percabeth, Leo/OC, and Jason/OC (Sorry Jasper fans) but it's mostly telling Lyric and Percy's story. Enjoy and Review! **

_Finding your sister. _

Chapter 1: _Going Under, Finding out _

_**(A little after the Giant War)**_

**Lyric **

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Positive, I don't really like the beach." My best friend, Emily said as we walked down the hall.

I stopped cold. "How do you not like the beach? It's like not liking puppies." I turned to her "Impossible."

"It's very possible to not like it." She laughed when I shook my head in disagreement.

"How so?"

"Maybe it's the sunburn… or the sand in places where it shouldn't be… or the fact that last time I went with you, I thought you died."

"I wasn't under that long."

"It was 10 minutes! I thought you drowned yourself."

"I didn't know I was out that long. I just like it underwater. The world seems less real."

"Whatever. Are you coming to the swim meet?" she asked.

"Can't. Horseback riding."

"Did you tell coach?"

"Yea, I told Hedge." I saw one of my other friends down the hall. "I'll catch you later, Emmy."

"Later, Pandore."

"Hey Grover." I said to the scrawny boy putting books into his locker. "Do you need help?" Grover had this Muscular Disorder or something, making him wear crutches for all his life.

"I'm fine, Lyric. Thanks for asking." He said in a quiet voice.

"So, are you coming to my competition on Saturday? It'll mean a lot if you came."

"Sure, I'll come." He smiled sheepishly. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright. Don't forget, it starts at one." I called after him.

I should probably explain who I am before I continue.

But I don't really know who I am.

I guess I'll start with the basics.

My name is Lyric Pandore. Some call me Pandore or Pancake or Sea Lion. But whatever you want to call me is fine. I've lived in San Diego all my life, Crystal Pier to be exact. My mom's an Oceanographer and Dad…

Well, Dad's a tricky story.

I never knew my dad. I think I remember little things about him. But mom said she was still pregnant when he died. She never really went into depth about it. Just said one day he went off sailing and never came back. You could tell it took a real chunk out of her heart because the way she talked about him and how he was her biggest inspiration to be an Oceanographer. She talked about how I may have looked like her but I had his eyes, and how if he saw me now he'd be proud.

What was there to be proud of? I had fairly decent grades. (A kid with ADHD and dyslexia can only get so far). I tried to make up for them by being involved. I cleaned up lakes every year, I'm captain of the swim team, and I even raise horses. But those were things I was just good at and they didn't really help with getting a job or into college. I'm not really sure I want to go to college.

Like I said, I'm not really sure who I am.

**Percy **

"Grover!" I said excitedly. It was rare when Annabeth and I got an IM from him. "How's the assignment?"

"It's okay. But I think I have some news you won't like."

"That is?"

"Well, remember how I got sent out here to protect one Half-Blood?"

"Yea?"

"Well, I may have found two."

"That's great!" Annabeth said.

"That's not all…"

"Well, what else is there?" I asked.

"I think she's your sister."

"I don't have a sister. I mean, Dad would've told me if I did, right?" I looked to Annabeth for reassurance. "Right?"

"Well…"

"You can't be serious."

"Well, he didn't tell you about Tyson."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"For one, Tyson's not a Half-blood, he's a Cyclopes." I said. "And after the Titan War he told me I didn't have any siblings."

"Did he say that specifically?"

"…No." I said warily.

"But how did she stay hidden so long?" Annabeth said, confused.

"Her mom's like Percy's, she's smart. Children of Poseidon are usually found because they have a natural smell of the sea. Lyric's lived on the beach all her life so monsters couldn't find her."

"What about the other half-blood?"

"Emily, I'm pretty sure she's a Hephaestus kid."

"How so?"

"President of TSA. Won 19 inventor's awards. 6.0 GPA, because of all the A.P technology classes."

"Oh. Well, when are you and Hedge bringing them to camp?"

"Saturday, after Lyric's competition."

"How are you going to get here? I mean, you have a Child of Poseidon, you can't fly."

"Haven't really thought of that." Grover squeaked.

"I'll bring them." I spoke up. Grover and Annabeth looked at me, shocked. "I'll bring Mrs. O'Leary. And make sure they get here safely."

"_Grover? Are you ok?" _I heard from the background. "That's Lyric. I have to go." He waved before swiping his hand across the image. I stared at where the image had been until Annabeth grabbed my hand.

"What're thinking about?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Why wouldn't dad tell me? I think I'm more upset about the fact he didn't claim her, even after _both _wars."

"So, what're you going to do?"

"I—I guess I don't know." I sighed.

**XXX **

"Hey Grover!" I said, walking through the crowd of people. He was standing with a girl with straw blonde hair and glasses. She had on a _trust me, I'm a nerd _shirt, with a pair of shorts and she was talking into a Bluetooth.

"Percy, this is Emily. Emily, Percy." I waved when she looked up. She turned a bright red, and laughed really nervously, and turned away and continued to talk in her Bluetooth.

"Emily's… shy." Grover explained. "Like around guys."

"Oh." I said. "So, where's Lyric?" Grover pointed in the direction of the stage.

On the stage was a girl wearing a pair of black swimming shorts and a pink bikini top. She was talking to a really muscular guy, who looked intimidated by her. She had long Raven hair with a turquoise streak, and gigantic sea green eyes. She turned to the side and right above her hip was a tattoo "_Natus ex mare" _

"Born of the sea." I translated quietly. "Does she know?" I asked Grover.

"No. She just likes Latin and the beach." He said. "I think when she finds out she'll be more happy then shocked."

"Lyric, Are you ready?" I heard Emily say into the Bluetooth. I looked onto the stage and saw Lyric talk into the starfish shaped hairclip. Emily pressed a button on the remote she was holding; Lyric's surfboard began to glow.

"Are you guys cheating?" I whispered Emily, who began hyperventilating.

"Perce, take a step back." Grover laughed. Emily blushed to her neck.

"We're not cheating, it's a safety precaution. Lyric doesn't know how to take it easy. So I put a magnet in her surfboard and her surf shoes so when they repeal, the polarity of the water won't let her drown." Emily said a little too fast.

"Huh?" was all I could say. Emily just snorted. I turned back to the stage but Lyric wasn't on it. She was on the water.

Going downward on a 10-foot wave.

She kept going down and down and down until…

She was underwater.

I heard Emily yelling something like "you said you'll be careful" in the Bluetooth. I watch as the wave rose and Lyric was still under. Then I saw a shape shoot out of the water. I focused on it until I realized it was Lyric she began to surf toward the shore on the wave as it began to crash. She was walking on the shore by the time the wave crashed. The crowd began to chant _"Sea lion! Sea Lion!" _As they handed her a trophy which she held in the air.

Lyric began to jog toward us as the crowd began to break apart. She held the massive 1st place trophy in her hand as she jogged to us.

"Hey guys!" she said smiling. "Who's this?" she said pointing at me. Grover was about to introduce me but was interrupted by Emily.

"You bitch!" she said punching Lyric in the arm. "You said you wouldn't do that again!"

Lyric sucked in a breath. "I lied?"

"Yea, no kidding!" Emily said punching her several more times.

"I got 500 dollars out of it though." She smiled "I'll buy you Starbucks."

Emily smiled. "Fine. But I'm still mad at you. You could've died."

"I wouldn't have died. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know what I was doing."

"You're arrogant."

"I'm not arrogant, I just have a false sense of self-esteem." Lyric laughed. "So, who is this—"

We were interrupted by a crash and Emily fell to the floor with an "_Oomph." _She was hit with the butt of a sword. Holding that sword was a gorgon. I pulled out riptide and annihilated the monster at once. Lyric looked at me, shocked, her unconscious friend in her lap.

"Who are you?"

I held out my hand. "Percy, Percy Jackson."

**Emily **

I woke up to someone shoving what I thought was pudding in my mouth, though it tasted like potato chips. I looked up to see a blonde boy with soft blue eyes. He was _hot. _

Cue hyperventilation.

I tried to lean up but he stopped me. "Take it easy, you have a concussion. So, what's your name?"

I blinked at him, and then gulped.

"Don't expect a word out of her. She can't really talk to guys. Some insecurity complex." Lyric said walking in.

"Over-active Insecurity Complex." I said sheepishly. "I overthink everything and what I'd do if I say the wrong thing and then I end up saying nothing and hyperventilating."

"You should talk to the Aphrodite girls. They could help you break out of your shell." The Blonde boy, whose name was Will smiled.

"The who?"

"Oh, apparently we're Demigods." Lyric said excitedly.

"I'm not. I have a mom and my dad's dead." I said confused.

"Honey, your mom lied." Lyric said, semi-sympathetic.

"Ok, ok. This is a lot to process. So Greek gods are real?"

"Yes." Will answered.

"And they still have Children with humans?"

"Yup."

"And that's what I am?"

"Basically."

"Then who's my dad?"

"Well, you got claimed while you were unconscious. You're a Child of Hephaestus."

"Isn't that an STD?"

"Em, that's Hepatitis." Lyric laughed. "Hephaestus is the god of the Forges. You know, Blacksmiths, inventors, Pyromaniacs." Will snickered at her comment and I saw her wink.

"Ok, am I free to go?" I asked.

"Whenever you want to. Lyric, can show you to your Cabin."

"Lyric, if we're demigods then who's your dad?"

Lyric turned smug. "I wouldn't know. Undetermined." She said pointing to herself.

We walked around the camp for a while. Lyric showed me the things they showed her but it seemed everywhere we turned someone was whispering. Lyric grumbled.

"Why're they whispering?" I asked her.

"Just a petty rumor. Saying I'm a big three kid, whatever the fuck that means."

We stopped in front of a cabin that looked a little bit like a metal shop. The bronze colored 9, hung over the door.

"This is so cool!" I said, touching the etchings on the outside of the cabin.

"Coolest cabin in camp." I heard a voice come from the inside. "But that's because I'm the counselor. Leo Valdez." He said, holding out his hand.

"Emily Lanchester." I shook it happily. "And this is my friend, Lyric." I heard her stifle a gasp and her cheeks inflamed.

"Hi." She finally managed to squeak out. He smiled at her and she started to hyperventilate.

"Well, Emily. I'll introduce you to the others when you want to come inside." He said before walking back inside. I turned to Lyric and opened my mouth to say something.

"Don't you dare." She held up a finger.

"This is just the first time I ever saw you freeze up around a guy, it's like we switched roles." I said, then I gasped. "Oh my god, you like my brother."

"Shut up."

"Oh, Lyric. That's so cute—"

"Em, I'll kill you."

"If you do I'll scream it."

"No you wouldn't—"

"LYRIC LIKES—"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled before storming off.

"I love you!" I called after her.

"I'll murder everything you love." She responded.

**Lyric **

So apparently I'm a demigod.

Yay.

I would be more excited if I wasn't wandering like a stray puppy no one want's.

Today was a weird day. First I get attacked by snake ladies then I find out not only is Grover half-goat but so is my swim coach.

So here I was, sitting down in the middle of the camp on the grass. When a something started blocking the sun. I opened my eyes and saw someone standing over me.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Get up, Punk." She said, venomously.

"Yea, I don't think so." I said adding equal amount of venom.

"Who does this girl think she is?" The girl said to her friends who laughed in agreement.

"Look, I'm already having a bad day and I don't need a bunch of steroid taking Barbies making it worse." I say. Next thing I know, I'm being yanked up by my hair.

"Someone's got to teach you manners." She said. People are already gathering around us, until I hear.

"Let her go, Clarisse." I look up to see it was Percy who said it. Standing next to him, was a blonde girl with startling gray eyes.

"No. someone's got to teach the newbie how to talk to people around her—" She was cut off by me, landing a perfect roundhouse kick to the side of her face. She let go of me and stumbled, then pulled what looked like an electric spear out. She tried to land a blow on me but I ducked and sent a kick to her feet causing her to fall over. By then the whole camp was crowding around the dispute. Chiron was running toward us. I grabbed the spear and pointed it at her jaw.

"Don't move." I said when she tried to get up.

"Lyric?" I heard Emily whisper.

"What?" I said, irritated. She pointed upward and over my head was a glowing, blue trident. Campers around me began kneeling, except Clarisse, who I realized still had a spear at her throat. I dropped it.

"Hail, Lyrical Pandore. Daughter of the Sea God."

"_Shit." _ I heard Percy mutter under his breath.

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2: Not knowing, Maybe falling

**A.N Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 2: _Not knowing, maybe falling _

**Two weeks later. **

**Emily **

It's been 2 weeks since we arrived at Camp Half-blood, and things are going pretty smoothly.

Well, for me they are.

Lyric's having trouble adjusting, I mean, first day she picks a fight with the toughest girl in the Camp. Then she gets claimed as the daughter of Poseidon. And her brother, Percy, hasn't exactly rolled out the welcome mat.

They've been arguing about any and everything.

"He's just… Ugh! He hates me." Lyric said sitting across from me on a workbench while I made weapons for Capture the Flag.

"He doesn't hate you. He has no reason to." I said, sandblasting a piece of wood.

"Oh, he doesn't need a reason. My existence is enough."

"I can see why that would bother him." A voice said in the doorway. I turned and saw my half-brother, Leo. Lyric's blush deepened as he sat down next to her. "He's been through a lot. Surviving 2 wars, only to find out he has a sister who his dad was keeping safe this whole time so she wouldn't become a child of the prophecy. I'd be pissed too."

"But it's not my fault. I mean Poseidon did it. It's not my fault my mom got knocked up and gave birth to the greatest person ever." She joked.

Leo laughed. "So, Emily, do you have a weapon for Capture the Flag?"

"Yup, making it now, but that reminds me." I pulled a box from under the table with a turquoise bow. "For you." I said to Lyric.

She eyed it for a second. "I'm not going to get blasted with flour this time, right?"

"Of course not." I laughed.

"Shit! Did I forget our friend anniversary thing?"

"No! It's just a gift! Open it!" I stood there, excitedly while she pulled it out the box.

"Hairclips?"

"Press the bottoms." I instructed. She did and they grew into two massive curved knives, which looked almost like waves.

"I call them _τραχύ ρεύμα" _I smiled. "I figured since Percy has riptide, I'd make you something cooler."

"_Rough current." _She translated quietly as she thumbed the knife's handle. "Geez, Emmy I don't know what to say."

"Try thanks." I suggested. She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Emily." She said almost mockingly.

"No probl—" I started to retort when someone walked through the door of the workshop. He looked like the boy who took care of my when I first came to camp only his hair was shorter and he was way more muscular. His eyes we're blue but instead of the baby blue they we're an Electric type of blue. He wore a half smirk and when he saw me the grin widened.

_Fuck. _

**Lyric **

Emily was under the table.

"Look at you, the social butterfly." I whispered to her while Leo was talking to the guy that just walked in. she held up a middle finger from under the table. I chuckled.

"Oh, Jason. This is Lyric, Percy's sister." Leo introduced me.

"I'm just Lyric. I don't like it when people connect me to someone I barely know."

"Understood." Jason nodded.

"Where'd Em go?" Leo asked me.

"I don't know, but she's supposed to be making weapons instead of hiding." I said loudly, putting emphasis on the last phrase. She bit my leg under the table. I kicked her.

Jason stood up. "I'm going to go find Piper. I'll catch up with you later. It was nice to meet you, Lyric." I waved as he walked out.

Emily came from under the table. 

"Wimp." I fake coughed.

"Fuck you." She responded.

"Someone care to explain what just happened?"

"Just Em being the socialite she is." I smirked. She punched me in the arm.

"I'm just a little socially awkward."

"We're all socially awkward. Its just Jason, he's not that bad."

"Yea Em, its just _Jason." _I said, putting Emphasis on his name mockingly. Her blush deepened.

"Lyric, as much as I love you, if murder we're legal. I'd shoot you first."

"Geez, Love you too." I said sarcastically.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Yea, it's hard to keep up with us, I see. Well, basically Emily thinks your friend is hot and she can't talk to hot guys. That's why she was under the table."

"She can talk to me though."

"You're setting yourself up for a sarcastic remark, buddy." I laughed.

"Lyric, shut up." Em said hitting me upside the head. "It's because you're my brother and I know you. I don't know him." She sighed.

"Your not going to know him if you keep Turtling every time you see him."

"Turtling?" Leo asked.

"It's what Lyric calls it. When I see a hot guy and I hide like a turtle in its shell." Em explained.

"That's a sad life." Leo said Emily just shrugged. "If you want I could talk to him for you."

"Didn't he just say he was going to see a girl?" I asked.

"Him and Piper are just friends. I mean, she did like him before but he didn't feel the same way."

"So she got friend-zoned." I clarified.

"Basically, Em, do you want me to introduce you guys or—"

"As much as I love you guys playing matchmaker. If I really wanted him then I'll do it myself on my own time." She said. "Now I have to finish this before tonight." She turned back to the machines, Leo looked at me but I just shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go sleep in the bottom of a lake." I said getting up. Emily turned, wide-eyed. "Quit worrying. I can breathe underwater. Anything's better then being stuck with Percy _Jackass._ See you later."

**XXX **

"Your mom sent your stuff." Percy said, not moving from his bunk. He pointed to the far wall where a suitcase, a box and a guitar case laid on a single bed. I opened the box and pulled out things like a seashell crusted digital picture frame (that Em made for me), my surfing medals, and pictures of the horses I raised from birth.

"Do you play?" Percy asked a little force. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but it seems like you don't want to know about it so I won't talk." I said looking through the box again. "_Where is it?" _I said to myself.

"Where's what?"

A blush crept up my cheek. "None of your business." I said grabbing my guitar, and walking out the cabin.

"_Upon the hill across the blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

"_Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_Oh, oh, oh!" _I sang and strummed quietly as I sat on the pier of the canoe lake. I heard slow clapping behind me. I jumped and heard a roar in my ears. I turned and saw Leo soaked from head to toe.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry." I said, trying to dry him as much as possible. "I scare easily and I didn't even know I could do that. Shit! I'm sorry." I continue to rub his stomach. "And what the fuck am I doing? This isn't going to help—"

"Lyric, its just water. I'll be fine. But you could stop rubbing me, its getting kind of weird."

"I'm sorry." I said moving my hand. "I'm usually not this awkward."

He chuckled. "So I gather. It's funny how you make fun of Em because of how she is around guys but around me," He moved really close to me, so much that I could smell him. He had a very warm vibe to him and he smelled like how it smelled when you sat in front of a fireplace. "You're the exact same way." He whispered in my ear, in a way it made me feel inferior.

I don't like that.

So I pushed him into the lake and ran.

**Emily **

"_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_

_And gets louder and louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around_

_I swear that you could hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound" _I sang silently and danced around the workshop. I was the only one in there so I had no reason to be embarrassed.

Plus I always listened to Florence + the machine when I'm working.

"_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than he—" _I stopped when I saw _him _in the doorway.

Someone up there hates me. I figured it was the God of stupid, makes-you-want-to-die-in-a-hole utter embarrassment.

And if I couldn't be more embarrassed, I slipped on motor oil. Trying to hide. Jason ran to my aid.

"_Ow." _I said, pointedly.

"Yea that's a horrible gash." He said pointing to my head. "Where's the first aid kit?"

I pointed to one of the cabinets. After he got the kit, he began cleaning the cut with rubbing alcohol. It stung but I've felt worse.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He said, smiling. _Gods, even his smile is perfect._ I thought to myself. He sat on the floor next to me, _extremely _close. He smelt like a soft breeze. Which is weird because you can't really know what a breeze smells like; I mean a breeze is going to smell like whatever it's near. Which in his case was probably a meadow. Soft grass, maybe some flowers. Possibly daisies or daffodils, though my favorite flower is the dogwood, which is Virginia's state flower. Virginia's really nice this time of year…

Sorry I tend to overthink around guys, ADHD sorry.

"I guess I don't." I answered after a while.

"Your not going to run under a table this time right?"

"You saw that?" I blushed.

"It was hard to miss. Why was that anyway?"

"I'm socially awkward and I can't talk to guys that are… you know."

He grinned wider. "That are what?" he asked mockingly, I rolled my eyes.

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Naw, I got the general idea. If it's any constellation, I think your kind of cute too."

"And who said I thought you were cute?" I said in a flirtatious tone. _Oh my gods, I'm turning into Lyric! _I thought to myself.

He blushed crimson. "I-I, uh—"

"I'm kidding." I said laughing. "Calm down, thanks though."

"For what?"

"Bandaging my head." I said pointing to the newly bandaged wound.

"Oh, no problem. Have you seen Leo?"

"He's in Bunker 9 last time I saw him. If you'll excuse me I have jars of Greek fire to make."

"Oh, I'll uh, I'll see you later." He said before backing out of the room. I waved.

That was the first time I had a real conversation with a guy I really liked.

Oh, I'm _so _gonna rub this in Lyric's face.

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Friend Making, Enemy Breaking

**A.N Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy and Review. **Warning: I kind of accidently may have turned Piper into a bitch (sorry…)** **

Chapter 3: _Friend making, enemy breaking. _

**Emily **

Lyric and Percy we're arguing.

Again.

It was after Capture the Flag and the Ares team had won because they had Jason and he retrieved the flag. I wasn't to upset about that, but Lyric and Percy were.

"You had one _fucking _job! Can you not do anything?" Percy yelled at her.

"You had one job too. And that was to guard the fucking flag. Where the fuck, were you?" She yelled back. The ground began to shake.

"I was trying to help you!"

"I can handle myself!" The waves in the lake crashed violently.

"You don't know how to fight!"

"You don't know what I can do!" Water began to swarm around them.

"How does it feel to be a mistake?" Percy grumbled.

"Everyone here _is_ a mistake. How does it feel to know dad lied about loving your mom?"

"He does love my mom."

"Yea? Because it sure didn't take him long to find my mom."

"Well, you mom's a slut." Lyric had one of her knives at his throat, he had riptide at her throat. By that time there was a full-blown hurricane everyone had retreated to their cabin and the only ones still out there was Jason and I.

"EM!" he shouted. I turned and he tackled me to the ground as a tree snapped and almost landed on me. We rolled around on the grass and I ended up on top of him. My blush turned a dark crimson.

"Don't talk about my mom!" Lyric shouted over the wind.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Chiron said in a tone I never head him use. In that second the storm stopped cold but they didn't moved their blades from the other's neck and their vicious green eyes didn't leave the other one's. "My office. The both of you. _Now!_" Chiron called. Lyric moved her knife and went to follow Chiron. Percy followed closely after her.

Jason and I sat huddled together under a tree, his arms possessively around me. "You ok?" he asked me.

"Yea, I'm fine. Shaken a little but fine." I said. He didn't make an attempt to move so I didn't either. "I didn't even know Lyric could do anything like that. That was fucking _awesome_. Why can't I do anything like that?" I joked; Jason gave a low chuckle and moved to brush a piece of hair out my eyes.

_Shit. _

He looked me in the eye. Hazel meeting his Electric blue ones, I wanted to squirm under his gaze. But I didn't. His hand moved under my chin.

_Shit. _

_Is he going to kiss me? _His eyes were closed and he was moving closer. _Holy shit, he is going to kiss me! I've never kissed anyone! Do I turn my head? Do I push my lips out? Where the fuck do my hands go? Shit! Shit! Shit! _

"Jason?" I heard a girl say. He jumped away from me.

"Hey Pipes." He said with a forced smile.

_Shit… _

**Lyric **

"In all my years I've never seen so many people put in danger." Chiron said. "Over something so stupid. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am, sir." Percy said I scoffed.

"Do you have something to say, Lyric?"

"Not really. I didn't really do anything."

"You guys almost destroyed the camp." Chiron said pointedly.

"Out of defense for me, Percy started it. And I don't let anyone walk over me."

"Chiron, you're wasting your time trying to talk to her. She cant even sit in a chair right." He said. I had my legs over the arm of the chair facing him and I had my back against the other arm.

"I'm sitting like this so I can kick you in the face if you say the wrong thing."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Careful what you wish for, Percy Jack_ass_."

"I could say the same to you, Lyric Pan_whore." _

"You're a dick"

"You would know—"

"ENOUGH! I'm sorry but because you put the camp endanger your on probation. Your not allowed to go anywhere around camp or outside of camp unless the other one is with you, Understood?"

"WHAT?!" We shouted at the same time. "Chiron, I don't know about Percy but I have a life and he can't handle it."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth."

"I'm sorry that's how it's got to be. Also, you will spend the majority of the day in your cabin."

"Doing what?"

"Get to know each other. Teach her how to fight with a sword. Teach him how to play guitar, I don't care what you do but by the weeks end I expect you two to have an understanding of each other. Am I clear?" We nodded "You're dismissed."

**Percy **

I woke up because I couldn't breathe.

It took me a while to realize Lyric was holding my nose.

"What the fuck, are you doing?" I hissed.

"Wow, good morning to you to." She said sarcastically. "Get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"Your always asking where I go in the middle of the night. I'm gonna show you." She said. "Come on."

We walked to the camp entrance were Lyric nodded at Argus and he let her through. He must've known where she was going. We walked for what seem like an hour. Until she said "You know how to ride bareback?"

"What?"

She pointed across the hill and there was a bunch of horses. Some were grazing while others were just running around as fast as they could.

"We can't just ride wild horses! We'll get hurt!" I said. Lyric snorted.

"You'll get hurt. I've been doing this since I was 7. Look, it's like riding a bike and besides, you're a child of Poseidon. They wont hurt you." She said, it didn't reassure me. "Here comes one." She took off her shoes. "Watch and learn, Jackson."

With that she was off. Running after one of the horses like a track star. She ran until she was close enough to it then she grabbed onto its mane and jumped, swinging her legs over its body. The horse kept running and she leaned forward holding it's mane tightly. She swerved and it slowed down and stopped next to me. She hopped off.

"This is Jennifer." The horse whined "Jen. I'm sorry geez. Anyway, she's agreed to help you learn how to ride. I must warn you, she's a little rude."

Lyric wasn't kidding, Jen was ruthless. She would yell things like _I've met rocks that can run faster than you! _and _You're the legendary son of Poseidon? Ha! More like the legendary son of Pansies! Run faster! _Lyric stood there and laughed at the exchange though eventually I got the hang of it and managed to run and catch a horse. Lyric clapped wildly for me.

"Good job! I thought you were going to die but you didn't!" she screamed.

"Yea, that was actually a lot of fun. The rush is amazing!" I lied down on the field. "Why do you come out here anyway?"

She laid down next to me in the opposite direction though our heads were next to each other. "I think better on horseback I guess. I don't really know."

"I'm jealous of you." I said. She turned and raised an eyebrow. "You've been here 2 weeks people already love you, it took me 3 years to get everyone to trust me and you done it in a week. And worst of all, dad kept you safe after all these years so you wouldn't become a child of the prophecy, that kind of sucked because he didn't do it for me, you know?"

Lyric sighed. "Maybe he did that because he knew I wasn't strong enough." She said. "I don't like when people don't I'm strong because I am but leading an army and defeating a titan _and _Gaea. I know I can't do that." She said "And as people trusting me and liking me. Well, I don't know why that is, mom said I always had one of those faces that said 'tell me all your secrets'." She laughed.

"The Apollo kids liked me when they found out I can sing, Ares when I took down Clarisse, Hermes when I pranked Mr. D, which you can't prove, and Kill a spider in the Athena cabin and you're a freaking god to them." I had to laugh at that. "As for the Hephaestus cabin, Em has always been my best friend and she's pretty close to everyone in there, so is Leo. And Leo—Leo's just amazing." I turned to look at her and noticed she was blushing.

"You like Leo." I said pointedly.

"What?! No!"

"How long have you liked him?"

"Geez, what're we going sit here and gossip about boys? Who are you, Em?" she said, frustrated. "We should head back." With that she got up and sped away. I had to run to catch up with her.

**Emily **

_Twack! Thwock! Thwack! _Were the sounds Lyric's knives made as they hit each target.

"Wow, your getting good." I said.

"Thanks! It's nice to have a place to put my aggression. You know, besides Percy."

"And how are you guys? Your not trying to kill each other anymore which is good." I laughed.

"Well, he's not a total asshole." She said. "Say, aren't you going to practice? Didn't you make yourself a sword?"

"I did but I don't really know how to use it. And I really don't want to sit in a class full of 12 year olds."

"You could always ask Jason for help. He seems pretty good at it." She said, pointing across the arena. There was Jason all right. He was sparring with Percy, only wearing a tank top. Golden hair drenched in sweat. He seemed to be laughing at something Percy said. To make matters worse, he lifted his shirt to wipe his forehead. Giving a perfect view of his torso—

"OW!" I said, when Lyric hit me with the hilt of her knife. "What was that for?"

"I've been calling you for 5 minutes. I get that you think he's hot, but blink once and a while." She laughed. "You should ask him, I'm sure he'll give you some _private _lessons."

"Something tells me your implying more than your saying."

"That's because I am, sweetheart." She laughed. "Come on Perce, I want to go to the lake."

Percy walked toward Lyric. "Race ya?" he said.

"You're on! Loser cleans before inspections?"

"Deal. On your mark."

"Get set." Lyric said, she looked at Percy and Pushed him over. "GO!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Your such a cheater." He said running after her.

I was about to go catch up with them when I heard someone call me.

"Emily?" I spun around, only to see, the girl whose name I think is Piper. "You are Emily, right?"

I sighed. "In the flesh." I gave one of my legendary _I-don't-know-you-so-I-don't-trust-you-but-I'll-smi le-anyway _smiles.

"I'm Piper." She said holding out her hand, which I shook. "So, you and Jason are close, right?"

"I'd like to think so." I said. "He's my friend."

"Uh-huh." She said. "As long as you remember your place." She said, beginning to walk away.

"I'm sorry what?"

She stopped and looked at me. "Well, Jason can have any girl here _and _at Camp Jupiter. I mean, he had Reyna and she's Praetor and he had me and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Most say the most powerful. And then there's you, the daughter of a probably lowly mechanic who's greatest achievement was probably meeting your dad. And that's not even that great." She said. I tilted my head at her.

"My mother, is one of the top 5 greatest inventors in the world. Up there with Thomas Edison and Alexander Grand Bell. You, however are the daughter of self-centered actor, and let's just say the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Seeing as though I'm smart enough to rebuild that throne you think you sit so high and mighty on and turn it into something useful." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Hey Em, Pipes. What's going on here?" Jason said, Partially standing in between Piper and me.

"We were just discussing how unworthy I am to be your friend. You're right Piper, I'll leave you two at once." I said.

With that I walked away.


	4. Chapter 4: Someone Crying Someone Cuting

**A.N Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 4: _Someone crying, someone cutting _

**Piper **

I watched Jason walk around with Emily and felt sick to my stomach. She didn't deserve him. No one deserves him. Besides me.

"Watching them isn't going to make you feel better." Drew said standing next to me on the porch of our cabin.

"What do you want Drew?"

"I want to help you." I scoffed.

"What do you _really _want Drew?"

"Fine, I want to help myself whilst helping you."

"How so?"

"Since Lyric and Emily have come to camp they've disrupted the natural order of things. People are calling them prettier than us." She said gesturing wildly.

"That's not that bad."

"For you maybe not. But I've worked hard to get where I am! So I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"It's clear Emily is the weaker one. She's so insecure you can smell it. We can tell her we want to give her a little _makeover, _If you catch my drift. With Emily broken she'll want to leave and never come back and we know Lyric will go with her. You get your Jason back, order is restored, everyone is happy. You in."

I never thought I'd be siding with Drew on anything. But I looked over to Emily and Jason saw her laughing at something he said, touching on his arm. That was supposed to be me. Jason was mine.

"I'm in."

**Emily **

"_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes." _Leo sang as we worked in the forges.

"Leo, shut up." I laughed. "It sounds like we're brutally murdering cats in here."

"You're just jealous." He shouted over the machine.

"Ew. Ew. Ew." I heard someone say. I turned and saw Drew trying to walk in without getting motor oil on her designer shoes.

"What can I do you for, Drew?" I said, trying really hard not to sound snarky.

"I actually wanted to invite you to a sleepover in my cabin." Drew said "I feel like we didn't formally invite you in camp."

"Well, you didn't exactly roll out the welcome mat."

"Exactly, and that was very rude on our part. Come, we'll give you a makeover. I can get the stolls to get us candy, it'll be fun."

"Fine, I'll come." I said. "Lyric's not invited, is she?"

"It doesn't seem like her type of thing." Drew said.

"You're right, fine I'll come."

"Great!" she said. With that she walked out.

"I don't like this, Emily." Leo said.

"She seemed nice."

"Drew doesn't know what nice is. Promise me you'll watch your back?"

"I promise."

**XXX **

"It's like I died and went to Pink Hell." I said walking into the cabin.

"Hey Emily!" Drew said, a little too happy.

"Hi, Drew."

"Hey, Em." Piper said, fake enthusiasm.

"Hello, Piper." I wasn't going to give into the bullshit.

"Oh, Emily you haven't met the others." Drew said. She introduced me to the other girls in the Cabin.

"Let's give Emily a makeover you guys!" Drew cheered, the other girls giggled wildly.

I sat there while they plucked, waxed, and tweezed my face. The girls did my makeup, until it was time for Drew and Piper to do my hair. I sat there for a while until I heard a loud _Snip! _I shot up.

"What the fuck!" I screamed. I looked in the mirror and screamed more. The almost half of the left side of my hair was gone. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because you don't belong here." Drew said. "And if you and your friend don't leave, we won't stop at your hair." She said viciously. I stood there and looked at her and Piper. If looks could kill their faces would be full of daggers. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

I just walked out and let the tears flow.

_I'm such an idiot. I take honors and AP classes and haven't gotten anything below a C and I didn't see that coming! It's in every teenage girl movie ever! _

I couldn't go to Lyric because she might walk right up to Drew and show her what her knives can do. I couldn't go to Leo because he'll rub it in my face about how he was right. I sighed and knew the one place I could go.

I turned and made a beeline for the Zeus cabin.

**Jason **

"_Jason? Jason!" _I heard someone whisper.

So naturally, I grabbed my sword and pointed it at the assailant's neck. I blinked a few times until my vision readjusted.

"Em?" I said groggily. "Emily, what are you doing here?"

She didn't say anything. But next thing I knew, she was crying, and not _one-tear _crying but full on, ugly-face crying.

"Shit, Em, don't cry." I said standing up. I guided her toward my bed. "Sit down." She obeyed. "What happened?"

She started talking in one of those girl-crying voices where you have no idea what they are saying.

"Em, calm down." I said pulling her into my lap. She sobbed in my shoulder for a little bit until her breathing slowed. "Do you want to tell me what happened now?" She nodded and took a deep breath.

She started with what Piper said to her how it made her feel like crap and how Drew came and invited her to their cabin. "Leo warned me but I didn't listen. I should've known, I've never been so stupid." Then she told me about how they cut her hair.

"Can I see?"

"No, it's horrible." She said. "I look like the guy from _the Hunchback of Notre Dame." _

"I bet you don't look like Quasimodo."

"I was talking about the hot one."

"Oh. Em, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Fine." She said getting up from my lap. "Don't laugh."

"I won't"

"Promise?"

"Yes!" I laughed

She turned on the light. And stood behind it before coming to sit next to me.

"Em…"

"I know it's bad." She sighed. "Your going to laugh, I sense it."

"I'm not." I said, I moved my hand to the side of her face "Emily, your beautiful."

She looked at me for a second and held my gaze until she cleared her throat. She looked away. "I should head back now."

"You can stay here if you want."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Ok." By that time, our faces were really close. When I was about to back up, she crashed our lips together. I was shocked for a second but it didn't take me long to deepen the kiss. She gasped and pulled back.

"Shit! I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be. It's fine."

"Well, Goodnight." She said lying down. I lied down next to her.

"Night."

**XXX **

I woke up and Em was on my chest.

She was snoring softly and her hair was matted around her face. I pulled a strand and moved it behind her ear.

"Jason?" I heard someone say outside. I realized it was Piper when she walked in. "Hey!" She said happily.

"Hi."

"_Shut up." _I heard Emily say groggily. "Oh, Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." I said back. I heard Piper clear her throat.

"Who's tha—" Em said turning around. "Ugh."

"Good morning, Emily."

"It was a good morning, wasn't it?" Em said. "I'm going to go hide out in the Poseidon cabin. I'll see you later." She made the point to lean down and kiss me on the cheek, which made Piper look jealous. I think that's why she did it, I didn't necessarily mind though.

"What do you want, Piper?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She said sitting on the edge of my bed. "About us."

"There is no us." I said. "You seriously hurt someone, and for what? Because she was hanging out with me?"

"You don't understand."

"Enlighten me then."

"Ever since she and Lyric came to camp, you and Leo only want with them. Hell, everybody only wants to hang out with them and it's like you all forgot about me."

"We didn't forget about you, you isolated yourself and now your taking advice from Drew. Why would you do that?"

"She said if I did it… I could have you back."

I sighed "Piper…"

"It's fine I get it." She said getting up. "It was stupid of me to trust her. But Em, she's insecure. And one of these days she's going to break and blame you for all of it. And when that happens you'll come crying to me."

"Em's stronger than she looks." I said, Piper snorted

"I'm sure she is."

**Lyric**

"MORNING SLUTS!" I shouted jumping from the lake, scaring Percy and Annabeth who were making out on the pier.

"Lyric! What the fuck!" Percy said pushing me back under. "I thought you were hanging out with Leo."

"Not yet, waiting for Emmy. I haven't seen her all morning and I don't know where she went."

"Lyric?" I heard, I turned and saw Em standing on the grass, with a broad sunhat. "We need to talk. Code Red." I jumped out of the lake.

"Perce, unless you want to sit and listen to a bunch of girls talk about there feelings I suggest you stay out the cabin for a while." Percy laughed.

"Will do."

**XXX **

As soon as we got to the cabin, Emmy told me all that happened from Piper threating her in the training arena to her and Jason sleeping in the Zeus cabin.

"You guys didn't… you know."

"No, Lyric. Seriously?! After all I just told you that's all you got from it?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ok, Let's see it."

"No!"

"Em, I will yank that hat from your head." I said seriously. She sighed and took off the hat. I smirked.

"You're laughing!"

"It's not as bad as you think." I said. "But it's still pretty funny."

"You!—You jerk face!"

"That's the best threat you can think of?" I said, but she punched me in the arm. "Look, I'll talk to Chiron ask him if we can go into town and find a salon. Then we're going to the tattoo parlor."

"Why?"

"We're going to show those girls that you don't mess with us. We are the dynamic duo."

"What does a tattoo have to do with that?"

"Your going to get one like mine, if you want o course."

"I mean yea, but I don't like the beach." She said. "I want 'Born of the Flames'"

"I've never loved you more then I did now." I said putting my arm around her shoulder.

**Leo **

"I can't believe Piper would do something like that." I said walking around camp with Jason, Percy, and Annabeth.

"Yea, I talked to her about it. She still thinks she didn't do anything wrong." Jason said.

"Well, is Emily ok?"

"She looks like she's doing ok." Percy smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him and he pointed down the hill.

There was Emily, all right. But she wasn't wearing glasses, her hair wasn't in a ponytail or a tight bun. And she didn't have grease or motor oil stains on her clothes.

Her hair was out and straightened and the part Piper had cut was shaven and dyed black like the highlights she had got in her hair. She wore a red plaid shirt that was tied right above her stomach with a pair of skinny jeans.

Jason hasn't blinked for a minute.

Lyric wore a similar outfit except her shirt was Blue. She apparently shaved her head like Emily. A lot of the guys at camp had stopped to stare at her, which made me feel jealous for some reason.

"Hey." Em smiled when she walked up to us.

"What happened to you?" I said in shock.

"I happened." Lyric laughed. "Oh come on, She looks _hot!" _

"Because I look like you." Em laughed.

"Is that really that bad?" Lyric laughed. "Jason, are you ok? You look pale."

Jason just stared at Emily, and I swear I saw his eye twitch. Em raised an eyebrow and he shook his head. "I'm fine—I'm fine."

"Ok, does anyone know where Piper is?" Lyric asked.

"In her cabin probably." I said.

"Great." With that she walked off.

"Leo, go watch her." Emily said, rubbing her forehead.

"Why?"

"You want Piper to come out of this alive, right?" Em said. "Look, as much as I don't like Piper, I'm still concerned about her well-being. Lyric has always been protective of me because she knows I can't defend myself."

"Alright, I'll go." I said, and I ran through the camp to catch up with Lyric.

"Hey, I wanted to make sure you didn't get lost or anything." I said when I caught up to her.

"Save it, Em sent you to make sure I don't kill anyone." Lyric said, I looked at her face and she had a murderous look on it. I've never seen her so angry. "I don't know if you've fully grasped how much of a friend Emily is to me but she is more than my best friend and she's more than a sister to me. She's blood. And as my _abuelita_ would say '_Cuando te metes con mi sangre, la sangre será derramada'" _

"That's kind of threating."

"Well, _Abuelita _wasn't the type of grandma that baked cookies if you know what I mean."

"Didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"Well my mom is half Puerto Rican plus she made sure I knew how to do any and everything." She laughed. "She grew up in Roxbury slums with _abuelita_ and she had to bust her ass to get through. So she makes sure I have a broad skill set, for colleges and grants and scholarships. Hell, I had to learn how to tap dance to apply for this one scholarship. Mama didn't really give me a choice in the matter."

"She sounds nice."

"I would guess she is. To other people she's boring."

"Why so?"

"She's an oceanographer and she can spend hours talking about seashells and marine life." Lyric laughed. "Now that I think about it, it's probably why Poseidon took an interest in her because he can probably do the same."

"What about you?"

"What about me? I raise horses, I surf, and I have 'Born of the sea' tattooed on my hip. I'm like the poster child for Poseidon kids." She stopped cold. "You're trying to distract me."

"I was."

"Ugh." She sped off.

"Lyric, lets be rational about this."

"I am rational." She said then she knocked on the Door to the Aphrodite cabin. Drew opened the door.

"Hi Drew, Can you get Piper for me?" Lyric smiled. Drew looked shocked to see Lyric's hair shaven too but she just nodded. She walked back in for a second and walked back out with Piper.

"I don't think we've formally met, I'm Lyric." She said. "I understand that you have a problem with Emily, did she do anything to you?"

"No." Piper said warily.

"Offend your family?"

"No."

"Kill your best friend?"

"No."

"So, do you have a legitimate reason the hate her?"

"Yea."

"What did she do?"

"She took Jason from me."

Lyric laughed loudly. "Em can barely talk to him without hyperventilating. And you shaved her head because she was talking to a guy who my have an interest in her, who by the way, wasn't yours to begin with." Lyric looked at her seriously. "That's simplistic and it's childish and even if your Children of Aphrodite, it's just plain dumb. You should both feel ashamed of yourselves." She looked over the hill for a while at Emily laughing with Percy and Jason. "Em is fragile, she'll believe everyone deserves a second chance. And I believe that to an extant. My point is that Em is all too trusting and she'll forgive you. But I'm not and I won't, so I'm going to let her make her own decision but if this happens again. If she so much as sheds one tear because of something you said or did. I. Will. Cut. You." I looked at Lyric in shock.

I laughed nervously. "She doesn't mean that."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" They shook their heads. "Glad we can have this talk, ladies." With that she turned and left.

"You're a genius, you know that." I said, catching up with Lyric.

"Not so much a genius, more like a person who knows how to get around."

I looked at her and realized it was the first time I ever truly _looked _at her. Her hair was Jet black but in sunlight it took on a purple quality. She had tiny freckles that dotted around her neck and when she smiled, she smiled widely with her teeth showing and her whole face exulting confidence and happiness. She had one of those faces that if you were in a bad mood and she smiled at you, you wouldn't feel bad anymore. And her eyes were green like Percy's only they were bigger, enormous eyes that crinkled when she laughed. Of course she was beautiful, but that wasn't why.

It was her heart.

She _cared_ about people. She was the type of person that if you were sick and extremely contagious it wouldn't stop her from feeding you chicken soup herself. She sacrificed herself to make sure others were ok.

She was like my mom.

"Do I have something on my face?" She said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" I was in a daze, I shook my head. "Uh, no."

"Ok?" She said confused. Emily ran up to us and looked at Lyric's hands, flipping them over a few times then she took Lyric's chin and moved it side to side, checking her face.

"There's no blood?" Emily said shocked.

"Of course not. I'll have you know we all had a very civil conversation." Lyric said offended.

"You threatened to cut them, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"Lyric!"

"What?! Your lucky I didn't really cut them." Lyric sighed. "I just feel like I need to escape camp for a while."

"Well, we were about to go on the Argo II and head to Camp Jupiter tomorrow. Since the ship is fixed, you guys can come if you want." I said.

"Escape this camp to visit another one? I don't think so." Emily said.

"I have an idea. We can stay at Momma Sue's. All of us, the house's big enough and doesn't she have that thing that protects demigods so they can stay at home?"

"Yea, but it's a prototype. It works but you can't really go to market with those things."

"Great! We can stay there, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Wait." I said. "Who's Momma Sue?"

Emily sighed and rubbed her face. "My mother."

**A.N This is the longest chapter I've ever posted. Ever. (Mental high-five) since I figured some people might wonder, because I know if I was reading it I would wonder. This is what their hair looks like in my mind. **

**Em: **

** . /-DzL0zlEvztE/T4sOv2e2JkI/AAAAAAAAC_ **

**Lyric: **

** . **

**Review Please! **


	5. Chapter 5: Discovering and Covering

**A.N Chapter 5! Enjoy and Review! I want to add some Nico in this story but I'm not sure let me know! **

Chapter 5: _Discovering and Covering _

**Jason **

When we got off the Argo II there was a car waiting for us.

"I told her not to do this." Em muttered to herself and we all piled into the car.

"Em, your loaded!" Leo said looking around the car.

"Yea…" she sighed. "If any of you tell anyone I'll hurt all of you."

"Dude." Lyric nudged Emily. "How do you think your mom's going to react to your hair?"

"She'll be curious but not care as much, she'll say it's my hair and that I can do what I want with it. Now the tattoo, that's the scary part."

"You got a tattoo?" Percy said.

Em lifted her shirt and tilted to show the tiny print on her right hip _Natus ex flammis. _

"Born from flames." I translated silently still eyeing the tiny piece of flesh.

"Yea, I wanted on like Lyric's but I wanted it to represent where I came from and since Hephaestus is the god of Fire—"

"And also she's a Pyromaniac." Lyric cut in. Emily punched her in the shoulder.

"It just seemed logical." Em said, she unbuckled her seatbelt. "We're here."

Em sped out the car with Lyric right behind her. I followed them.

"_Hé David, appeler ma mère et lui dire que nous sommes à l'avant." _I heard Em say to the man at the security booth who smiled and hugged her.

We walked down a path until we emerged in front of a giant manor.

"Whoa." I heard Percy say.

"_Emily?_" We heard a woman say. She wore overalls and had grease smudges on her hands and face. She looked a lot like Emily, same blonde hair, bright smile, and strong hazel eyes.

"Mommy!" Emily dropped her stuff and practically tackled the woman.

"Whoa!" Emily's mom said. "Ok, what do you want or what did you do?"

Em laughed. "I just missed you."

Lyric ran and tackled her next, and the woman laughed. "Ok, ok. Lets go inside." She turned to walk away. "Oh Lyric, your mom's inside too."

All the color drained from Lyric's face. Then replaced with a shit-eating grin, she broke out into a run to the house. Emily and her mom laughed.

"I feel rude that I haven't introduced myself." She held out her hand. "Susan Lanchester. But please, call me Sue."

Leo pushed past all of us. "Leo Valdez, I'm a _really _big fan."

Susan laughed. "That's nice to hear because I don't have many of those."

We walked into the house and saw Lyric on someone's back.

"Lyric, get off of me." The woman said.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, but I'm old and your fat." Lyric hopped off.

"You know some people's daughters don't even visit them in the nursing home, Remember that." The woman just laughed and hugged Lyric tighter.

"Are they always that mean too each other?" Percy laughed.

"Lyric and her mom?" Emily said. "Oh, yeah."

"That's her mom?!" Leo said in shock. "I thought that was her sister."

"Thanks!" her mom said walking into the living room with us.

"That's disgusting." Lyric said. "Guys, this is my Mamá, Constantia."

"Call me Connie." She smiled.

"Ok Connie."

"You, still call me Mamá. Don't get fresh." She said. Lyric snickered.

Em nudged me. "Hey stranger." She smiled. "You seem a little stand-offish. Understandable, this is a lot to take in."

"You lived here, all your life?" I asked.

"Majority of it. All my memories are here." She grabbed my hand. "Come on, I want to show you something."

She led me down a lot of hallways with framed pictures. I stopped in front of one with two girls, both probably four, on a beach. One wore glasses and was crying, The other with black hair, trying to look innocent.

"Hey, who is this?"

"Whom does it look like?" Em laughed "It's me and Lyric."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because Lyric found a crab and she kept putting it in my face, until it finally pinched me in the face." I laughed at that "Hey, it's not funny, that hurt."

There were a lot of pictures of Lyric and Em but one really got my eye. It was Lyric and Em with two boys, one had his arm around Lyric's shoulders and the other had has arm on Emily's waist while her hand was on his chin, they were kissing and Emily was smiling into it.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Um, Lyric?" She said, nervously.

I rolled my eyes. "The guy."

"Well, the one standing next to Lyric is Drake, one of her surfer friends. And the other guy is Mitchell, Lyric's cousin, who is irrelevant." She grabbed the picture and tossed in the nearest waist bin.

"Something tells me things didn't end well with him."

She sighed and walked up to a door labeled "Emmy's." she opened the door and it was like inventor's paradise. Work table, scrap medal and rolls of blueprints. She sat down on her bed and patted the space next to her. I sat down and she let out a big sigh.

"It didn't end badly." She said. "It never really started. That picture was New Years and I finally got the guts to kiss him. And then he just ignored me since then. It's whatever, though."

"Why do you have a picture then?"

"I think Music took it and sent it. And my mom likes to frame everything so that's probably why." Em looked away from me. "Sometimes I think that something's wrong with me. I mean, everyone told me he likes me. And I feel for it and I thought I stood a chance. You know what he told me? He told me that it's not that he doesn't think I'm cute but it's that I'm just Em. Nothing interesting about that, I suppose."

I grabbed her hand. "Shut up."

"Excuse me."

"I don't want you feeling sorry over some idiot. Emily, you are the best person I've ever met not only that but besides Leo, you are my best friend and the strongest person I met. Not because you can bend water or turn into a giant fish but your real. The realest person I know." I looked her in the eye and saw that she's been crying.

"Thank you." She whispered.

**Lyric **

Percy and my mom got along well.

Too well.

"Mommy, you're boring him." I said as she started going into this long speech on sea anemones.

"No, it's fine." Percy said. "So you had to go deep sea to find them right?"

Ugh.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Leo talking to Sue so I sat down at the table next Annabeth.

"You seem like there's something on your mind." Annabeth said. I looked over to Leo subconsciously. "Or someone."

"I just don't think I could make it any more obvious that I like him."

"Well, I can't really help you there. It took Percy like, five years to figure it out."

"Well, Percy's an idiot." I said. "No offense."

"None taken. I know he is." She laughed.

"Are you two talking about me?" Percy said, sitting next to Annabeth.

"Lyric just doesn't know how to tell Leo she likes him." I turned my head to glare at her. "What? I tell him everything."

"You can always just make out with him. That's what Annabeth did." Percy said smirking, which was followed by a swift elbow to the rib.

"Yea, I don't think so." I said laughing at their exchange.

"What are you guys talking about?" I heard as an arm rested on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Leo.

Percy opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off and said, "Whales."

"Whales?"

"Yea, we were talking about our love for, um, whales. Isn't that right, Percy?" I glared at him.

"I, uh, I do enjoy whales from time to time?" He looked at me with a confused expression but I just smiled and turned to Leo, who looked just as confused.

And that's when I heard it.

"I heard my bitch was visiting." A voice said from downstairs.

"You told her?!" I said to my mom.

"Lyric, she's your aunt and she missed you."

"I was gone for like a month!"

"Lyric? Is that you?" I heard as Aunt Clef walked into the living room. "Lyric, Honey, how are you?" She said squeezing the life out of me.

"I'm fine, Aunt Clef."

"I thought I heard a hag." Em said running into the living room and jumping on Aunt Clef.

"Ah, Emily, I see fatter."

"I see you've gotten uglier." Em said with a smile.

"Is everyone in your family this mean to each other?" Percy whispered next to me.

"Pretty much. Either that or we're really sarcastic."

"Oh Em, there's someone who's really excited to see you." Clef said in her booming voice.

"Who?" Em said and then her Jaw tightened when he walked in. She kept her head high but only I could see her breaking.

"Mitchell?"


	6. Chapter 6: Enter: Past Emily

**A.N Here's the long overdue Chapter 6. Enjoy and Review! **

_Chapter 6: __Enter: Past Emily. _

**Emily **

I don't like to curse but I can tell you about how with 3 simple words made me feel like fucking shit.

"Hey, Emmy Bear."

My old nickname sent my brain into hyper mode. I started thinking about all that's happened between us and how he made me feel and how he treated me when we were friends and after I kissed him. By that point, I didn't know what my heart or my mind was telling me to do.

So, I went with my gut.

"Get out of my house." I said through my teeth.

"What?" Mitch asked.

"Get out of my house." I said. "I don't want to see you now nor ever."

"Em, I'm sorry—"

"And I don't fucking care." I said walking upstairs to my room hastily.

I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"It's me and I'm coming in." I heard Lyric say outside my room. She sat down at the edge of the bed.

"If you're here to tell me to apologize I'm not going to." I said.

"What?! Apologize?! Even if he is my cousin he deserves what he got." Lyric laughed. "Holy shit, Emily do you know how badass you've gotten since we've started camp? Old Emily wouldn't have stuck up for herself. What you did back there was fucking amazing! And Jason looked like he was about to kill Mitch and—"

"Wait what?"

"Yea, believe it or not, Jason actually cares about you." Lyric said. "Look, I know how hung up you were on Mitch and I know how bad he hurt you but don't let it affect your future. I want to give you some philosophical quote but honestly, if a guy doesn't like you, it's called "Fuck you." And move on, life's too short." I laughed. "Jason's a great guy you know that right?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Then let Mitch go. Get some closure and let it be."

"Is he still downstairs?"

"Yes." Lyric said, like she was scared I was going to hurt her.

"I'm not going to hit you, Lyric." I said.

"I hope not because then I'd have to kill you." She laughed.

I came downstairs again and everyone stopped talking. I looked over to Jason, who was glaring at Mitch, Mitch, who was sitting nervously and my mom, Connie and Aunt Clef looked at me concerned.

_Are you ok? _I saw Jason mouth to me, I nodded.

"We need to talk." I said to Mitch. "_Now." _

**Jason **

"Are you sure she's fine?" I asked Lyric.

"For the 20th time, yes. Emily's a big girl and Mitch is harmless." Lyric rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to acknowledge the fact that Mitch looks just like Jason?" Percy pointed out.

"I know it's interesting." Annabeth said.

"What's interesting?" I said.

"Well, what if Emily likes you _because _you look like the one guy she's liked her whole life?"

"Can I make the point that, we live near a beach in San Diego and every guy looks like Jason."

"That's true." Lyric's mom pointed out.

What Annabeth said made me think. Did Em really like me or was she using me because I looked like the guy she liked since forever.

"I'm heading to the beach." Lyric said jumping up. "Did any one want to come?"

"I'll go." Percy said.

"Guess I'm going." Annabeth said, following him.

"Leo, did you maybe want to go?" Lyric said, looking down.

Leo didn't look up from the scraps of metal he was fiddling with. "Naw, I'm not much of a beach person." He looked up at her. "Have fun though."

"Oh." She said. "Ok then." She then spun around and rushed out the door.

I heard Lyric's mom and Emily's mom snickering at Aunt Clef's impression of Lyric when she asked Valdez. Leo didn't notice them though.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" I said.

"What?" Leo said, confused.

"It's funny how you always hit on girls, yet you can't tell when a girl likes you."

"I know when a girl likes me, Jason. I imagine it all the time."

"Yea, but my niece isn't some girl. If you guys know anything about her, you'd know she's very different from everyone. She's not good with emotions, and she's awkward and often flees from confrontation. I'd say these feelings developed in a early childhood state—"

"Aw Clef, could you not be a psychologist for one second." Lyric's mom said. "I think her point is that you may think you know girls, and you probably do, but I know my daughter. And she likes you."

At that moment, Emily walked back in with Mitch and they seemed to be laughing.

I didn't like that.

"Hey." Emily said, sitting down next to me.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Emily, does Lyric like me?" Leo asked her.

"Most definitely."

"Are you sure?"

"If there's anyone who knows Lyric more then me it's Lyric's mom. And she'd probably tell you the same thing."

"I did." She said.

"I've got to go find her."

"I'll go with you." Emily said getting up. "You coming, Jason?"

I heard Aunt Clef imitate Emily as well. Emily shot her a glare before walking downstairs.

**XXX **

"Where is she?" Leo asked as we walked down to the boardwalk.

"Surf Shop, Snack bar, Water, Snack bar." Emily said.

"Huh?"

"It's Lyric's Natural order. If she's not at the Surf shop, she's at the snack bar. And if she's not there she's in the water."

"Oh, ok." Leo said, heading off.

"Um, Jason can we talk?" Emily said.

"Yea, what's up?"

"I want to go out."

"What?"

"Well, Mitch came back I did a lot of thinking. And I thought about how I waited 8 years for that idiot to ask me out and I don't want to wait anymore." She shrugged. "Do you not like me?"

"I do!"

"Then let's go out." Emily said. "Seriously, Jason, what's stopping us?"

Jason had to think about that for a second.

"Nothing." He smiled.

**Lyric **

"Come on, Collins!" I exclaimed. "Don't you want to make a deal for your favorite costumer?"

"Lyric, its a hundred dollars."

I walked in and fell in love with a surfboard with waves on front side and a glowing green trident on the back. The surfboard was clearly made for me, but Collins was being obscene with the price."

"60 and a free hug?" I said.

"75."

"50 and I'll convince my mom to finally go on a date with you."

"How would your mom feel about you whoring her out for a surfboard?"

"If anything grateful because it's been a while for her."

"Fine. 50 bucks."

"Yes!" I said handing the money over. "Thanks Collins."

"Don't mention it."

I turned when I heard the door to the shop open. I smiled when I saw Valdez walk in.

"Hey Leo." I waved he started walking toward me. "Look what I got. It's pretty cool and look it has a tri—_MMHM_?!"

Next thing I know, Leo's grabbing me by the waist and kissing me harshly. I dropped my board and wrapped my arms around his waist. Now I'm not going to be cheesy and say it was the perfect kiss like in the moves. But it was damn close.

"Hey." He said when we pulled apart.

"Huh?—I mean, Hey." I said, a little bit dazed.

"Didn't know you had a boyfriend, Lyric?" Collins said.

"Neither did I." I picked up my board. "I'll be back for those surf shoes."

"Good, they'll be 20 dollars."

"No, they won't"

When we walked out the shop, I found a bench and patted the seat next to me. Leo was being uncharacteristically quiet. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mind telling me what that was about back there?"

"I know." Was all he said.

"Know what?"

"That you like me?" He looked up at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Who told?"

"Your mom." I groaned and he laughed at me. "Then your Aunt, and then Emily told me."

"Great, now I have to commit triple homicide."

"Naw, that's unnecessary. If it's any consolation, I like you too. Have for a while now." He said, looking out to the waves.

My eyes bugged out. "What?!" I exclaimed. "Since when?"

"When you shaved your head for Emily and threatened to cut Piper and Drew."

"I'm glad my violence appeals you." I laughed.

"No, that's not it. It's just—never mind."

"No, tell me."

"It's just… you remind me of my mom. Always sacrificing and putting what others want before your wants."

I leaned toward him. "Tell me about her."

"Maybe another time." He smiled. "So how long have you liked me?"

"Is it cheesy if I said since I met you?"

"Very." He laughed.

"What now?"

"Well, I want you to be my girlfriend." He said. "I want to do all those couple stuff like go on dates, and sit together at the fireworks, and be able to buy or make you gifts. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you and never let you go. But that's entirely up to you." He turned to me.

"Wow." I said. "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"Surprisingly enough, I just came up with it." He laughed. "What do you say?"

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure."


End file.
